BM/RB Races
Races permitted in Black Metal, Red Blood include: Common *'Human: '''Humans are the most common race as they have the highest levels of adaptability and acceptance of the calamity that occured. *'Dwarf: Though dwarves prefer to live alone, and underground, they were one of the most capable metalworkers and knew that if Templa'Tol would survive they would have to work with the other races using their skills to create one of the few Black Matter resistant metals, Carbos, for machines needed for the survival of man-kind as a whole. *'''Gnome: '''Gnomes are exceptional engineers, and when the dark energy erupted they came out of hiding to assist in the revolution of metal and steam. *Blackforged: Though created by the blackmetal giants, the Blackforged escaped their indentured servitude to create their own place in the world. They are familiar with engineering and the effects of the Black Matter and thus are often seen in the factories on the earth motes using their expertise to further the research of the Partheo, and the survival of man-kind as a whole. *Partheon: These evolved elves stand at the front of the lines of battle against the Black Matter. They have managed to find a way to purify the soil and water, however only in small quantities, and though their research is fruitful, it is a long process they will not have time for if the Blackmetal Giants are not stopped. *Wrevel: Second only to humans in their ability to adapt, Wrevel are native to the earth motes, and are able to survive in the thin air due to their small bodies and short height. They happily accepted the other races into their communities if only to have more pockets to pick. *Half-Ogre: Strangely, the half-ogre is a common sight in the new world. Their monsterous bodies are great for labor and combat, and they have a knack for farming as well, all of these were necessary if man-kind was to survive. '''Uncommon *'Gnoll: '''Gnolls have somewhat evolved in society and it is not unusual to see them in places such as Gigas. While their mannerisms have evolved, they still tend to the shadier side of careers and many work for or run smuggling rings and organized crime groups. A tribe known as the Stonetellers live in Fort Kraal, and A tribe known as the Aururos is a major part of the Sky Corsair Clan known as the Auroran Order. While they are common in larger cities. They are less common in humanity as a whole. *'Halfling: Sadly, halflings, with their stubborn nature and curiousity were one of the races who did not do so well. Though some of them did find it in themselves to leave their home. They are an uncommon sight. *'Half-Elf: '''Half-Elves became outsiders when the elves became the Partheo, though some half-elves exist in their ranks, they are spurned by both human, who disagree with the Partheon ways, and Partheo, who disagree with the human ways. Myer Coffey is a Half-Elf however. *'Half-Orc: '''Half-orcs are savage by nature and cannot get along well with other races. Those few that did survive by accepting the fact that they would have to live with other races tend to be in shadier trades such as security and bar-work. *Windalf: The calamity was nothing compaired to that which the Windalves endured during the clashing, so some of them managed to get through it. Most however, could not take this in addition to that which they had already endured and gave up on life. *Miralf: Miralf love the sea and could not bare to leave their homes and live in the clouds where they would never see the sea again, but those that did, travelled to the Shadow Sea. *Feralf: Feralf are native to the forests of Templa'Tol and, tend to require more oxygen than most other races, The thin air is not favorable with them though, but most of the ranks of Feralf that still remain are now Partheo, though many did not survive the Black Matter infusion. *Svartalf: The svartalf, or dark elves were the first to perform the Black Matter infusion. Some, though shunned now by the Partheo, chose to live in the Earth Motes as svartalf. '''Extinct *'''Alarin: '''Alarin are native to the oceans of Templa'Tol and all were killed during the Calamity caused by the dark magic.